Endorphins
by sydrians
Summary: In The Fiery Heart, Adrian and Sydney have a brief stint with Moroi endorphins, and Sydney decides she wants a little more than that. Contains sydrian smut; smut and blood.


**fuck beginnings and endings i just want to write everything in between**

**anyway frick yeah smuuuuut so smut**

* * *

><p>Sydney wasn't two steps in the door of Adrian's apartment, before it was slammed closed and she was yanked into the bedroom. Adrian pushed her onto the bed in a haste, immediately falling toward her lips. Sydney felt the mattress give way beneath his hands as he braced himself above her, attacking her mouth, her skin, with a feverish passion. She felt overwhelmed in the best of ways, limp hands gripping his shirt, trying feebly to take it from him.<p>

"You know how crazy you made me today?" he murmured against her jaw, his breath hot and his words hoarse. 'Wearing -" his fingers toyed with the edge of her blouse, skimming the soft skin of her breasts, " - this...I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Admittedly, Sydney had gone for an outfit choice that was a little racier than her usual button-up-and-khakis duo, but she hadn't thought much of it until she felt Adrian's gaze piercing through her – or rather, through her clothing – as they drove to his apartment for a little down time. Whatever you wanted to call _this.  
><em>  
>"I don't know how you expect me to sit around having tea with your teacher and watch you in your element like that. God, Sage, you make everything look so <em>good<em>. Such perfect legs," he roughly stroked up her calves and thighs, sending goosebumps over her searing hot flesh, "Perfect skin, I could mark it all day – your lips and your neck, it's like a canvas." Philosophical, poetic Adrian was showing itself completely, Sydney noticed, and it made her weak in the knees. She sighed into the top of his head as he sucked hot kisses onto her neck, no doubt leaving an array of hickeys for her to worry about later.

"Adrian..." she murmured, barely able to keep it together as he dominated her body. He lifted his head and looked down at her through cloudy eyes, his hair unruly and his lips swollen. It was almost comical.

"Tell me what you want."

Sydney smiled, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him down for a tender kiss.

"Anything you'll give me."

Adrian chuckled, flashing her a wicked grin that was so _Adrian_. "There's not enough time in the day."

Their kisses picked up again, all lips and tongues, hot air and gasps. Clothing was soon shed and the temperature spiked between them, a light sheen settling on their skin as they rediscovered each others bodies. Not that they could forget. Sydney's hands gripped his hair like a lifeline as he studied her body with his tongue, tracing the contours of her breasts and teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Feeling his breath against her core, her hips squirmed against the mattress, yearning for more of his touch.

"You like this, hmm?" Adrian teased, as he so often did, releasing a hand from her thighs to brush her slick entrance, sending an ache through her. Sydney moaned in response, unable to stop her wriggling as her insides twisted in a knot. In retaliation, Adrian eased his finger inside of her slowly, eliciting another moan from deep within Sydney's chest as he quickly added a second and curled them expertly. Sydney felt like she was on fire, scrambling for Adrian to come closer.

"Ready for me already, are we, Sage?" Despite his playful words, his voice was deep and breathless; he was as desperate as she was.

"Yes," she whispered and Adrian groaned, kneeling before her and grabbing the base of his cock to control himself. He urged her further up the bed and leaned over her to swipe a condom from the beside table, rolling it onto himself with expertise. Sydney watched him with half lidded eyes, her hand floundering, stroking her stomach in the absence of Adrian. She felt him give her a slow once over.

"Fuck, you're unbelievably sexy, you know that?"

"So I've been told, now come here."

Adrian let out a short breath and lowered himself over her. Wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs, Sydney grabbed Adrian's cock and guided him to her entrance, feeling the twinge of his width as he pushed inside of her. Both moaned and Adrian buried his face into her neck, hips grinding. The pace picked up almost immediately, the couples' bodies moving in sync as their hips thrust and their backs arched.

As Adrian pounded into her with a frantic passion, he planted sloppy, open mouthed kisses against the sensitive skin of her throat, and Sydney occasionally felt the soft scratch of his fangs, sending powerful jolts of electricity through her veins, sending her closer to the edge every time. It was exhilarating, and behind her eyes, she could envision the way the barest hit of his endorphins had felt when his sharp teeth had broken the delicate skin of her lips. It was mind blowing.

"- I want you to bite me," Sydney blurted out, hands and legs tightening around him, urging him on harder. She shouldn't have liked this, but she did. She _so_ did.

Adrian gasped and looked like he could have come right then and there, his head lifted from the crook of her neck."I - what?"

"Please, Adrian! I want you to do it."

"Sydney, I -"

"I'm so close, Adrian, please, I want it so bad," she begged, her back arching toward his body, craving his touch. "I haven't stopped thinking about it, I want you, I want this."

Adrian mumbled something incomprehensible to himself, eyes screwed shut as if he was trying really hard to keep it together. His pelvis ground against hers impossibly hard and he let out a helpless noise.

"_Fuck_, Sydney, you're killing me."

By way of response, Sydney bared her throat to Adrian's hungry eyes. His hips snapped forward involuntarily and he scooped Sydney in his arms, turning them around and seating her on his lap, picking up the quick thrusts again. Sydney braced herself against his shoulders, her insides knotting up as he kissed her neck over and over, and for a while she thought he wasn't going to go through with it until his head reared back and his sharp teeth sunk into her skin. She cried out, firstly at the brief flare of pain, before crying out a second time at the euphoria she felt spread rapidly through her body. She didn't know how long Adrian drank from her, she could only focus on the move of their hips, his tongue on the column of her throat and the pure ecstasy shooting through her veins. From this, she felt the tell tale signs of her climax building in her abdomen, and she whimpered helplessly, losing herself in the delirium. In the periphery of her hearing, she heard Adrian release a cry, moaning breathlessly against her skin as he thrust furiously inside her. Overwhelmed further, Sydney could no longer hold back and let her climax take her completely, shuddering and convulsing over Adrian's body, feeling him do the same a short while later.

After a long while, Sydney found herself collapsed against Adrian's chest as they both focused on breathing properly.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Adrian breathed in her ear. She slapped him weakly and completely without malice.

"Don't bring Him into this."

"It's hard when it is literally Heaven on Earth. Am I dead? Did I die?"

"Mmm, maybe. A nice way to go out, though." Still feeling the throes of endorphins, Sydney lifted herself from Adrian and rolled onto the soft, albeit ruined bed, clinging to him as hard as she could. Nothing could replace this feeling, she thought, this feeling of such intense intimacy. How could this be so wrong if it felt so _right_? So right and so pure. If they loved each other, why was there a problem at all? Love was a thing to be cherished, a personal something that couldn't face judgement and corruption, from both her kind and Adrian's. Maybe it was the endorphins talking, but Sydney felt she finally _understood _how things could be. How they _should_ be.

"Only if you're coming with me."

"I wouldn't miss it."


End file.
